The Fate of Two
by Messrsmoony
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort had pushed Lily aside that fateful night?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate of Two**

_Chapter 1: See the animal in his cage that you built_

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe ... and he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions ... not anger ... that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes ... he had waited for this, he had hoped for it ...

"Nice costume, Mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: then the child turned and ran away ... beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand ... one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary ...

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet ... and he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it ...

They had not drawn the curtains, he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall, black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black -haired boy in his blue pyjamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ...

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long, dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning ...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand ...

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! ... He laughed before casting the curse ...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut ...

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible she, at least, had nothing to fear ... he climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in ... she had no wand upon her either ... how stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments ...

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with the lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead ...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you sill girl ... stand aside, now ..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside - stand aside, girl-"

He could have forced her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all ...

Never the less he pushed her out of the way and held her at bay as he pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child had not cried all this time: he could stand, clutching the bars of his cot, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing- The child began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying. He had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining in the orphanage-

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away ... far away ...

Lily didn't know what happened but she clutched her crying child to her bosom protecting him from the fire that he broken out and the debris that was falling down around them. She coughed harshly as dust filled her lungs and she used her shirt to cover Harry's mouth.

"James?" She heard the deep voice call out through the debris. "Lily?"

"Sirius!" Lily called out despite how much her lungs burned. "Get us out! We're trapped!" There was a brief flash of white light as the debris in front of them was carefully blasted away and a hand came through.

"Take my hand!" She could barely see anymore and she groped around for his hand. She finally managed to grab onto it and he pulled her out.

She fell onto the grass holding Harry against her. She made sure he was still breathing and that he was safe. She was grateful when he started crying.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked. "James!" He called out trying to find him in the rubble that used to be their home.

"He's gone Sirius." Sirius looked at Lily shocked and confused.

"What?"

"James ... he ... he's dead." She said tears streaking her cheeks as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair as he started to quiet down.

"No ... He ... he can't be." He watched Lily and the full weight of the situation weighed down on him. His best friend was dead. He collapsed next to Lily and held her to him in a hug. She didn't move away from him as she leaned her head against his chest. He held her for what seemed like hours when in reality it was probably only moments, the sound of his motorcycle humming in the background, barely audible over the sound of the fire and falling debris.

"What happened?" Sirius asked after a long silence.

Lily didn't answer right away but when she did she sounded ... defeated. Lost. "James was playing with Harry, I was upstairs preparing his cot to put Harry to bed, we had just changed him into his pyjamas. James said he looked so cute in his little cat costume." She said with a slight laugh. "James threw his wand onto the couch and passed Harry to me ... next thing I know ... James is yelling at me to get Harry out ... You-know-who had found us ... James didn't even stand a chance. He said he'd hold him off, but ... he didn't have his wand ... neither did I." Lily paused and closed her eyes feeling Sirius' tears falling onto her shirt. "I could only run upstairs ... I was trapped. He pushed me aside and went after Harry."

"Why did he kill James? And just push you aside? James didn't hold a threat to him without a wand either." Sirius said confused. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know ... he just kept telling me to move. Over and over he told me to move, as if he didn't want to kill me ... Just James and Harry ... I don't understand what happened but he pushed me out of the way and aimed his wand at Harry ... I dove at him the last moment but the killing curse had still hit Harry ..."

She held Harry closer to her as if, if she let go, the curse would kill him still. "Next thing I know, You-know-who is gone, and the building was collapsing around us." They were silent again for some time.

Sirius looked up as he heard the sound of thudding footsteps coming closer to them, even though he already knew who it was.

"I came as soon as I 'eard." Hagrid said approaching with what must have been a hurried pace for his large frame. "We should get ye out of 'ere." He said. "In case You-know-who comes back." Lily nodded as Hagrid helped her up.

"Take my bike." Sirius said. "It'll hold both your weight and you'll get there faster."

"Thank you Sirius." Hagrid said. "We'll get ye to Hogwarts, ye'll be safe there." Sirius stood up and aimed his wand at the motorcycle and produced the side car for Lily and Harry to ride in.

Lily turned to Sirius and hugged him, careful not to squish Harry. "Thank you so much Sirius." She said kissing him on the cheek. "For saving us ..." Sirius just smiled and watched her take her son towards his motorcycle.

It wasn't long before they reached Hogwarts, they landed with a soft thud which surprisingly jerked Harry awake. He didn't cry he just stared up at his mother, possibly confused as to why she was crying. Harry reached up and put his hands flat on his moms cheeks and made a face at her. She laughed, he was a smart kid, she always did that to him when he was upset. Lily kissed his head again as she stepped out of the sidecar.

Being back at Hogwarts felt like coming home. She entered the main hall and looked around. Not much had changed in the four years since she graduated.

"Hello Lily." She looked up to see Dumbledore coming down the large stairs.

"Dumbledore ... it's good to see you." She said with a slight smile though it was clear it was fake.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Lily." Dumbledore said. "But you are welcome to stay here, if my accounts of the incident is correct, Voldemort is gone." He said watching Lily cringe at the name.

"I know fear of the name increases the fear of the person himself but ..."

"You can't help it, I understand Lily. After such a traumatic experience ... Come ... you must be tired. Sleep tonight, you may join us for breakfast tomorrow. And then we shall see where the day goes." Dumbledore said leading her upstairs. She followed him and he brought her to a door that hadn't been there when she went to school here. Though to be honest that didn't surprise her.

She entered the room and saw that there was a bed, a cot for Harry and all the things she would need to get through the night and then some. There was a change table and diapers, a bottle with milk that constantly stayed fresh, and plenty of toys for Harry to play with.

"I'll see you in the morning dear." Dumbledore said leaving the room with a quiet click of the door. Lily placed Harry down on the cot, he was once again asleep. It was a rough night for him, being jolted awake so many times. She laid him down and ran her hand through her hair. She briefly thought of James. Of how Harry would grow up without a father. She wondered what Harry will be like when he grew up. Would he be like James? Look like him? Or would he be different? When he got older would it be hard for her to look at him because of the similarity? She didn't think so, she was her son after all but ... she couldn't help but think of all the things James would miss. He'd never be able to see Harry off to school the first time, never see the look of excitement on his face when he saw the red engine of the train. He'd never meet Harry's first girlfriend, or be able to attend his son's wedding.

The more she thought about it the harder she cried. She moved away from her son and crawled into bed. She grabbed onto the extra pillow and hugged it to her, feeling empty inside that he was no longer beside her. Finally exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

Lily carried Harry into the great hall and smiled as McGonagall walked up to her. She wasn't sure where she should sit seeing as she was neither staff nor student. McGonagall smiled at her and Harry. "You'll be sitting with us at the staff table for now." She said walking with her towards the staff table. She sat down next to her and held Harry in her lap. There was no food on the table yet but there was a single bottle for her to feed to Harry.

She watched as some of the students filed into the great hall, most looking confused as to why there is no food yet. Usually there was food on the tables when they entered so that they could get ready for classes at their leisure. It wasn't long before the great hall was filled with hungry students and Dumbledore finally stood drawing attention to himself. The great hall was suddenly quiet.

"I apologize for the delay everyone, but there is an announcement I would like to make." He said. "Today, we will be saying good bye to one of our beloved teachers. Professor Slughorn has decided he is going to retire early. Today will be his last classes. Taking over his post ... will be Professor Snape." Lily looked to Dumbledore. Surely he didn't mean ... But sure enough Severus Snape came up behind the table and nodded to the students.

There was silence for a few moments before the entire room erupted.

"He's a death eater!"

"He can't teach us!"

"How could you allow him inside the school!"

"He's a murderer!"

A good portion of these insults and complaints where from the teachers as well as the students.

"He's a traitor!"

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled. The room was instantly silenced. "I have to say I am quiet ashamed of you all. Especially my staff. This decision did not come to me lightly. Severus has proved himself to me and I trust him with my life. I have no doubt that every single one of you are unhappy with this decision but if any of you ... have a problem with it, you are free to speak directly to me about it. In the mean time I expect you to treat him like any other professor. That goes for you all as well as our staff." He said eyeing the professors around him. "He could teach you a great deal ..."

"Like how to murder Muggles?" Asked one of the students though he wasn't sure which one.

"Like Potions which he will be teaching for the rest of the year. Now as I have stated before, if any of you have a problem with this you can bring it to me ..." He waved his hands and food appeared on the table.

Everyone's arguments stopped, but that did not stop them from staring at Snape as they ate their food. No doubt a good portion of them will be pulled out of school once the news of a Death Eater working at Hogwarts got out. How could Dumbledore allow him to work here? Especially now that Harry and herself where staying there. He had to be a spy for You-know-who.

She glanced at Severus every once in a while as he slowly ate his plate of bacon and eggs. She didn't know how he sat there so calmly as everyone stared at him, accusing, hatred shinning in their eyes. She didn't know how it didn't unnerve him. After a while she watched Severus stand up and leave through the staff door behind the large staff table. She had to say it was odd seeing him in a teacher's cloak. It was even more odd that he didn't look at her at all. She knew he knew she was there and she remembered him back in school even after they had fought back in fifth year glancing at her, watching her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She knew he wanted her to accept his apology but she just couldn't. His words had cut deeper than anything he could have done, and the black mark that she had seen on occasion on his left arm was proof that he had become the thing she had feared most. He was no longer her best friend that had told her of the magical world which she now lived. The friend that she had spent almost every summer up till fifth year playing in the park, laughing and joking around.

She finished feeding Harry and quickly ate her own food. She noticed that the majority of the students had gone by now, more than likely getting ready for their classes. There was a great deal of chatter as she made her way into the hall towards Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and saw that it was slightly ajar. She pushed it opened and could see a good portion, if not all, of Hogwarts Professors standing around a table. Most of them seemed furious and was arguing at the same time trying to get their point across. She stepped in and saw that Dumbledore stood at the head of the table while the teachers talked at him.

Snape sat at the side of the table to Dumbledore's side, his elbows resting on the table in front of him, his hands folded in front of his mouth. He seemed to be ignoring everyone in front of him and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

No one noticed Lily and Harry in the room.

"What proof do we have that he's not a spy for You-know-who?" Flitwick asked in his high pitched voice.

"I agree." Madam Hooch said. "Especially with-" Lily cringed as Harry chose that moment to start crying. Everyone paused and looked at her, except Snape who sat still, staring blankly ahead.

"Sorry I ... I didn't mean to intrude." Lily said stepping slightly into the room while trying to comfort Harry.

"Not at all my dear, I believe you have just as much right to be here as the rest of us." Dumbledore said.

"Except Snape." Sprout muttered under her breath. Dumbledore ignored her.

"Now if you are all quite finished, I will gladly explain myself." He said sitting down once again at the table and indicated for everyone else to do so as well. "We are all adults here and are able to discuss this in a civilized manor." Everyone nodded and slowly sat down, though no one but Dumbledore sat next to Snape. "Now ... Severus here has approached me quite a few months ago, four to be exact." Lily looked at Snape confused. Dumbledore had informed them that Voldemort was after Harry almost four months ago, he had never told her how he knew. "My reaction to him was much like your own. I wanted to know what Voldemort wanted. I had disarmed him, he didn't fight but he had a request." She noticed Snape look to Dumbledore almost like a warning. "He told me that he no longer wanted to work for Voldemort any more ... he had made a mistake and he realized that ... He was the one to tell me of Voldemorts ... Interest ... in the Potters."

"How do you know he wasn't doing that to get into your good books?" Flitwick asked.

"Because the information he had given me inevitably made Voldemorts job of killing them, harder. And it also lead to his down fall."

"What do you mean by downfall?" McGonagall asked. "Surely you can't mean ..."

"Severus ..." Severus still didn't look up but he rolled up his left sleeve. Where Lily expected the be the black mark, there was nothing but pale flesh.

"If the dark lord where still alive, the mark would still be there, though it would be faint."

"How do we know you're not just hiding it?" Sprout asked.

"It's impossible to hide ... just as it is impossible to get rid of. If he does rise again ... the mark will return."

"And will you return to him when he comes back?" Flitwick asked. Snape looked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"He will ..." He saw them about to protest. "But ... under my order." Dumbledore said. "If by chance Voldemort should return, then Severus will be acting as a spy for the order. He will return to Voldemorts side, giving only information I will provide him with, and give us the information we need should he return."

"You're telling me, that this boy, is going to outsmart You-Know-Who?" Trelawney asked. She was quite new to the school, but knew of Snape by reputation. "The outlook of that looks grim my dear." She patted Snape on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck." She said before moving to the other side of the table looking almost in a daze.

"I agree ... he's only twenty." Flitwick said. "How is a boy his age going to outsmart You-Know-Who?" Dumbledore nodded to Flitwick.

"The way he had outsmarted me ... He is to hard to read, even a master Legilimens like myself, I find myself unable to read him. Either he has a natural talent for Occlumency or ... he has achieved something no one else so young has achieved."

"If you can't use Legilimancy on him, how do you know he can be trusted?" McGonagall asked.

"I have my reasons, and as I have stated I trust Severus with my life." He said. "Now I please ask for all of you to make his stay here as bearable as possible. He will have enough trouble from the students, especially since some of them still remember him as a student himself." The teachers nodded though they did not seem all to happy about this.

"I thank you all, now I believe you all have students waiting for you. Severus you may return to your room for the day if you would like, you will be taking over Slughorns classes in the morning." Severus nodded and stood up with the rest of the teachers. Lily slipped into the hall, Harry quiet but this point, and paused before she reached the corner. She could hear McGonagall's voice around the corner. She peered around it and saw McGonagall slam Snape into the wall behind him.

"If you so much as look at a student ... If you so much as do anything ... wrong ... you will surely face my wrath." She said. "And you have yet to see me angry." She said walking briskly down the hall to one of her classes. Severus shrugged his cloak back on and walked towards the dungeons.

She moved back into the head masters office. Dumbledore was now sitting at his desk, his hands over his face. She had never seen him so ... stressed.

"Professor?" She asked. Dumbledore looked up at her, his smile returning to his face.

"Ah hello my dear, I noticed you hadn't said much when you came in." He said.

"Yes I ... Well I sort of felt like I was intruding." She said sitting down in front of his desk.

"Not at all, not at all. I'm actually glad you where there."

"So was ... Was Snape really the one who told you that You-know-who was after us?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Why? He hated James ... and no doubt he would hate his child ..."

"He would never hate that child Lily, though he may not like him, he would never hate him." Lily looked confused. "He told me not to tell anyone and you have to promise me Lily, that you will never repeat this to anyone."

"I promise."

"He did it for you." Lily paused, not knowing what to say. "He hated himself for telling Voldemort of the prophesy, he did not realize it was about you. In realizing this, he felt the full weight of his situation, of what he was doing, and he did not like it. He hated the thought of you dying. He even tried to bargain with Voldemort to let you go, to bring James and Harry to him in exchange for your life."

"That's why Voldemort tried to get me to move." She said. "Was Snape ..."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Snape didn't know where you where. Nor that Voldemort was coming for you this night. The only one who could have told him was your secret keeper."

"Peter." Dumbledore looked confused.

"Sirius is not your secret keeper?" Lily shook her head.

"No ... he declined at the last moment. He didn't trust himself with such a task ..."

"I see ... well ... this puts a new spin on things. If you will excuse me Miss. Potter." He said standing up. "I have some business to attend too. Remember Lily, do not repeat what I have said to anyone. Not even Severus." Dumbledore smirked slightly. "I believe he does not want others to know of the best of him." He said with a laugh. And with that Dumbledore apparated out of the room leaving Lily and Harry alone in his office.

_TBC ... ((So what did you think? Please R&R been a while since I've written a fic by myself. This fic was inspired by a picture I found on Deviant art which I will inform you all off in later chapters, if I showed it right now it would ruin the plot of the story ... anyway as I said Please R&R and hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon!)) _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fate of Two**

_Chapter 2: Are you sure what side you're on?_

((5 Days Previous))

Severus jumped as the base of a long wooden staff slammed onto the hard stone floor inches from his face with a thunk. His eyes trailed up the staff slowly before he met the eyes, or eye, of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Think you're smart huh?" Mad-Eye asked. He looked down at Severus who was laying shirtless on his side, his arms chained behind his back, a nice layer of sweat coating his body despite the chill of the room. The skin on his wrists were raw from fighting against his chains for hours. "You think they are going to go easy on you just cause you turned yourself in?" Severus didn't respond to him. He just turned his head back down and continued to stare blankly. Moody kicked Severus in the side. The kick would no doubt bruise him but among his other already visible bruises it would hardly be noticeable. "You're trial's today. You best hope you get life in Azkaban, it'll be the best you'll get."

"It tears you up inside doesn't it Moody?" Severus asked. Moody looked at him confused, his magical eye spinning around before focusing on Severus again. "That you have never missed a Death Eater ... that every one you've set your mind on capturing you've caught ... except me." He said simply almost as a state of fact. "I've managed to elude you twice. And the only reason you got to bring me in ... is because I gave myself up ..."

"You eluded me twice because I let you get away."

"No you didn't. You don't work like that Mad-Eye." Severus said. "You wanted to catch me and you couldn't. I know it eats at you, it's why you're here. You want to knock me down a peg so it'll make you feel better. Sleep better at night knowing you had some part in bringing me down."

Mad-Eye sneered. "Get up, now before I throw you in the shower myself and force you to wash your hair you disgusting reprobate." Severus smiled.

"Is that the best you can threaten me with?"

"I'd do worse ... but I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't ... the Dementor's can have you for all I care ... Get... Up ..."

Severus stayed on the ground a few more moments before receiving another kick from Moody and a jab in the ribs by the staff. This wasn't anywhere near the pain he had received at the hands of the Dark Lord on many occasions but it was still annoying. "Hurry up before I decide to dress you myself, I think it a fitting end for you to appear at your hearing dressed as a Muggle Clown. I guess you'd be one of those sad clowns I've seen in those paintings back in the day." Severus sneered as Mad-Eye tossed some clothes to him.

"You wouldn't dare." Severus said picking up the clothes as the chains fell off him.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Moody said pulling out his wand and taking a few steps towards him. Severus jumped at his clothes and whipped them on. "Good lad."

The lights were dim in the small round room, the walls lined with rows among rows of ministry members. The only light in the room was the still dim light that was trained on the man chained to the seat in the middle of the room. The man's long black hair hung in his face covering his pale shallow skin.

"Please state your name before the Ministry." The man didn't look up but muttered something. "I'm sorry you'll have to speak louder." Said the minister annoyed.

"Severus Snape." The man said louder so that all could hear.

"I am under the impression, or rather, said fact, that you have turned yourself in. Is this true?" Severus still did not look up.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Can you state why?" The minister asked. Severus stayed quiet for a long time before answering.

"I realized I had made a mistake." Severus said quietly.

"You just ... woke up one morning and just thought to yourself. 'Hmm ... what I'm doing is wrong, I should stop'?" Severus shook his head.

"No ..."

"Then what is it?" The minister asked. "That has changed your mind?" Severus was quiet again a few moments. He did not know how to answer.

"If you do not answer, then we will resort to Veritaserum" Severus still remained silent. He wanted to cooperate but didn't want to spill his secrets so easily. The minister nodded to someone who stepped forward with a small green vial. The man grabbed onto Severus' hair and pulled back forcing him to open his mouth. The man poured the potion down his throat. It wasn't long before Snape got this glazed over look and they knew that the potion was in effect.

"Can you state again, under Veritaserum, your name."

"Severus Snape." He said immediately.

"And why is it you turned yourself in?" He asked again.

"Because I realized I made a mistake." The minister sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because a friend of mine was in danger. She was muggle born and it was my fault she was in danger. I had to help her."

"Who is this girl?" The minister asked. Severus was about to answer when someone else spoke up.

"Minister, I do believe that that information is irrelevant." Severus did not respond to the voice but did not answer the question.

"Dumbledore. I did not expect you to be here. We were under the impression that Snape here was defending himself." The minister said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No ... he has me, and you may continue." The minister looked annoyed.

"Thank you Dumbledore, for the permission." He said sarcastically. "Now Snape, what is it that you did to put said friend in danger?"

"I told The Dark Lord of a prophecy. I had heard Dumbledore and Trelawny speaking about it."

"Ah so this friend you speak of is none other than Lily Potter?" The minister asked. Even through the Veritaserum the sneer of Snape's face at the name was visible. "Is this incorrect?" The minister asked noticing the sneer.

"No." Severus said. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"So what did you do, when you realized that your ... friend ... was going to be killed by you-know-who?"

"I came to Dumbledore, asking ... no ... begging for help. For him to protect her. He had asked me why I had not asked the Dark Lord to spare her in exchange for her son. I had told him that I had. The Dark Lord said he would spare her on the condition that she stay out of his way. I knew Lily to well to know that she would not do that. I turned to Dumbledore, I had nowhere else to go."

"You could have just let her die. Why didn't you?"

"Because I lo-"

"I do believe Minister that this question is irrelevant. If I may speak Minister." The minister looked annoyed at Dumbledore's interruption but nodded.

"Severus did come to me as stated and I am more than willing to give you a pensive memory of the occasion. He did state that he had asked Voldemort to spare her life in exchange for her son, but at the time he saw no other option. He knew Voldemort was going to kill the boy either way, he was trying to spare her life."

"And her husband?"

"He was on the list to be killed as well. When Severus had come to me he had told me as such, and due to their past he didn't care what happened to James Potter as they have a bit of a history. But that did not mean that he _wanted_ James to die. He asked me personally to keep them all safe. If it meant keeping Lily, his friend, alive. In return for my protection he said he would do anything. I have requested for him to remain on our side, as a spy if Voldemort where to ever return."

"And you trust him to do so?" The minister asked. "You would allow him to roam free and return to you-know-who's side if he were to ever return. You would trust him not to turn spy against you ... or the ministry. What if he comes after your precious students?"

"He will not. I trust Severus with my life. He was indeed changed."

"He should rot in Azkaban for what he's done." He said. "Seven counts of murder, three counts of rape and sixteen accounts of dark magic all used or done to Muggles. How do you plea?"

Severus didn't hesitate in his answer. "Guilty."

"See, he admits it." The ministry said. "Severus Snape I hereby sentence you to ..."

"Minister, please take into consideration that he did save both Lily and Harry's life, he was only acting on orders of a man he no longer follows. He can be a valuable asset to us at a later time. What good is he doing rotting in Azkaban?"

The minister seemed to take in Dumbledore's words.

"Alright Dumbledore, I have taken your words in consideration. Severus Snape you are hereby sentenced to twenty years working under Dumbledore's care at his school. If Dumbledore so agrees. If not you are sentenced to life in Azkaban." Severus closed his eyes as the potion was wearing off. 'Azkaban here I come.' He thought to himself.

"Of course I will accept him at our school. Gladly." Severus looked up at Dumbledore confused, as did the Minister.

"Headmaster ... surly you would not allow a dangerous Death Eater to work around your students. I figured you where smarter than that Dumbledore."

"As I have told you before Minister. Severus is not dangerous ... now if you would so kindly remove the chains off my new employee, I need to return to Hogwarts to speak to Professor Slughorn about his retirement so as Severus may take over his post."

Severus looked at Dumbledore shocked. "You want me to teach?" He asked.

"I forbid it!" The minister said. "He is not to be teaching anything to those students."

"Ah but Minister, it is within the rules of your sentence isn't it? You stated that he was to work for me. He is working for me, you never specified what he would be doing. I wish him to be teaching Potions if Slughorn agrees to his early retirement as he has been asking me for a few years now. I believe Severus to be the perfect replacement."

The minister didn't look too happy as he sneered down at Dumbledore. "Very well, but I will be sending someone to check on him randomly every week. They will be monitoring his classes and if there is any funny business ..." He said eyeing Snape. "He will be in Azkaban faster than he can say You-Know-Who." He waved his wand and the chains fell off of Severus to the floor with a clank.

((Five days later))

Severus sat in his empty class room; the only sound was the bubbling of the cauldron that was sitting on the desk in front of his own, and the quiet scratching of his quill on parchment as he graded the awful papers of his new first year students. The hour glass in front of him counting down the time before he would be able to stir the potion again, the sand sifting through the thin tube of glass.

His start to his teaching career had started out as he had predicted. A disaster. The fifth years and up where making his life miserable and where turning the first year through fourth years against him as well. He was lucky if any of them listened, not many of them caring if they passed the class of an ex Death Eater, others deciding to cause havoc by making their cauldrons explode, or purposely doing something wrong so that their potions would have the wrong effect. He sighed as he set aside another paper. He would need a new approach to his teaching methods if he wanted any of them to learn anything.

He tried being nice to them and in doing so they had walked all over him. If they didn't want to learn, he would have no other choice but to scare the information into them.

He set aside the next paper that he had marked and picked up the next one. The paper wasn't even about the topic at hand; it just had the few words "Death Eater Scum" no doubt inspired by the older students. He put a large T on the paper and put it down in the stack of finished ones.

Snape dipped his quill into the ink on his desk as a soft knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." Snape said quietly. The door opened slowly, he didn't even look up at who it was, and frankly he didn't care. He was half way through marking another page before the person spoke.

"Severus ..." Snape paused, his hand frozen in the spot. The ink spattered on the parchment where he had stopped it, marking the page with a blot of black ink. "Severus I ... I want to talk to you." Severus didn't look up at her as he continued marking his papers.

"What can I help you with?" He asked as if he would to one of his students.

"I ..." Lily paused not knowing what to say. "I just ..." Lily leaned against the desk in front of his that the potion was sitting on, careful not to touch it. She knew how finicky they were and did not want to upset him by ruining it. "I wanted to know what happened." Severus still didn't look up from his paper.

"You'll have to elaborate." Severus said still not looking up.

"I mean ... how did you get a job here? I thought you were aiming to be a Death Eater." She said.

"I thought you didn't want me to be one." He retorted.

"I don't but ... why the sudden change of heart. Why not become a Death Eater anymore."

"I was a Death Eater. I realized I had made a mistake and Dumbledore was kind enough to give me a second chance." He said standing up as his hour glass timed out. He walked around the desk and stood next to Lily. He picked up a potions stir stick and stirred it three times one way and then twice the other.

"And that's it? You just spoke to Dumbledore and he up and gave you a second chance. There had to be more to it ..."

"What is it you came here for Lily? Don't you have Potter's spawn to take care of?" He asked as he moved back to the desk and flipped the hour glass back over so it was timing another hour. Lily flinched.

"I was just wondering what happened to you." Lily said.

"No you where interrogating me on how I got here ... want to know about my Death Eater days? Wondering if I'm going back? What?" He asked. "Go take care of that thing you call a child and leave me alone. Come back if you actually want to have a civilized conversation." Severus turned back to his papers. Lily stood there staring at him wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say.

"Look, if you really have changed, then I'm glad. I really am ... I never wanted you to become a Death Eater. I just wished you had realized they were bad before you joined. At least then I might have had my best friend still." She said stepping out of the room.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to think about what she had said but having no choice. His mind dwelled on it. But he had done the right thing coming to Dumbledore when he had; he had just wished that he hadn't been so stupid. So many lives could have been saved. So many lives, James, his father Tobias, and countless others that he did not know the names of but remembered their faces, their screams. The majority of them Muggles. He been a Death Eater for only six months but ... how many people had he killed?

Everyone was right. How could Dumbledore give him a second chance? How could he be any type of good influence to these students, what could he teach them?

Severus sighed and pushed the rest of the essays away from him. He flipped the hour glass back over so that what little had sunk into the bottom rushed back down, resetting it. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the cauldron, the potion disappearing, the ingredients that had been left out zipping back into the cupboard where they belonged.

He still felt nerve racked from the trial he had been through only days before. Dumbledore had been there to defend him. He was nearly sentenced to execution, but Dumbledore had saved him. They had released him on the condition he was sentenced to work at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's supervision. He would remain at Hogwarts on holidays for ten years and would not be able to leave the grounds. That was some of the information Dumbledore had not informed any of the staff of for obvious reasons.

Of course the Ministry had not counted on Dumbledore making him a teacher. A caretaker like Filch yes, or a Grounds Keepers assistant like Hagrid, but never a teacher. But they could not go back on their sentence. They had only stated that he was to work for Dumbledore, they never specified doing what.

Severus stood up, his wooden chair creaking against the hard tiled floor of the class room. He didn't bother taking the essays with him as he walked out of the door towards his chambers.

((TBC ... More Lily to come this was more of a flash back to his trial and stuff but uh ... hope you all enjoyed ... ))


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fate of Two **

_Chapter 3 – Better not look him to closely in the eye ..._

Severus stood in front of the rather large class of students, a scowl on his face as he tried to ignore the Ministry worker standing at the back of the classroom. The students in front of him either ignoring him or talking amongst each other. It was a double potions lesson with fifth years, students that still remembered him as a student, being pushed around and picked on by the marauders.

"Tell me class ..." He said so loud that the entire class froze. "How much do you enjoy your house points?" He asked. "And your free time after classes?" He asked sternly, and commandingly. He couldn't be shy anymore. He couldn't back down lest he be eaten alive by his own students.

"MacLeevy?" He asked pointing to the Hufflepuff boy. Corbin MacLeevy stared at him a moment. "Well ... I asked you a question." The boy stared at him for a few more moments before swallowing loudly.

"Well ... we do want our house to win the house cup sir." He said. Severus turned and pointed to Slytherin girl.

"And you?" He asked. "Miss Garvant, I believe." He paused as she stared at him. "How much do you enjoy your house points and your free time after class?"

"You wouldn't take our house points, you're our head of house." She said defiantly.

"Fifty points from Slytherin." He said blatantly, shocking her. "I know none of you are happy that I am here. And none of you want me as your teacher. You remember me as a student and most likely remember what I was like back then. I can guarantee you, I am not that anymore." He said pausing as he leaned against his desk. "Now ... you need this class to graduate. So whether you like it or not, you will be listening to me, if I have to ground the information into your heads during detentions. I am not adverse to taking points from any house from rule breaking, tardiness, or speaking out of turn. But I am not adverse to giving points either. I will be awarding points for correct answers, good marks, and good behaviour." He paused again. "That being said, let's find out where you are at your grade level." He said and without picking up a text book pointed at another young girl. "Miss Tavis. Can you tell me what is Dittany?" He asked as he moved back around his desk.

"Dittany?" The young Hufflepuff girl said. "It's um ... It's a restorative?" She asked, more than answered.

"Go on." Severus said, wanting more information from the girl.

"It's use makes fresh skin grow over a wound, and after application, the wound seems several days old." She continued.

"Good. Ten points to Hufflepuff!" He said before pointing to a Slytherin girl. "Miss Chanvis."

"It's Chanis, Professor." She said, sitting up straight in her seat. Severus looked a bit annoyed at being corrected but looked down at his roster.

"Can you elaborate on what Miss Tavis has said about Dittany?" He asked.

"Shredded Dittany is an ingredient in the creation of the Winggenweld potion. Also known as Burning Bush. It sometimes releases flammable vapours. And can also be used as a wand core." She said proudly.

"Very good." Severus said, though his tone contradicted his words. He sounded more annoyed at how smart mouthed she sounded saying it. "Ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Andrews. Can you tell me anything about Winggenweld potion?" The boy stared at him, wide eyed, almost fearful. "Come on Mr. Andrews. This is a first year question."

The boy stuttered as he answered. "I ... I don't know sir."

"Pity. You just lost Miss Chanis her points. Ten points from Slytherin." He said before sitting back in his chair. "Does anyone know anything about Winggenweld potion?" He asked looking around the class. No one raised their hands for many moments, fearing that their answer would be wrong and they would lose their house more points. After a few more moments a Hufflepuff girl raised her hand. He pointed to her. "Yes, Miss ..." He paused not recalling her name.

"Vasquez, sir." She said quiet.

"Miss Vasquez. Tell me something about this potion." His voice sounding almost bored. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The Winggenweld potion is a healing potion that awakens a person from a magically induced sleep." She said shyly. Severus nodded to her.

"That is correct Miss . Vasquez." He said before standing up and moving to the chalk board. "I assume by this point you are able to follow instruction to make a simple potion. The one I am placing on the chalk board should be able to be done by third years." He said writing the ingredients and the instructions carefully on the chalk board."

"Professor." He almost cringed at the sound of the Ministry workers voice. "Should you not instruct the children how to make the potion?" He asked.

"The students have made this potion before, and have been instructed how to do so before." Severus said, clearly annoyed.

"Then why have them do it again?" He asked. Severus turned to him, the instructions only half written on the board.

"Potions, are mastered with practice. It is their first class and I have no clue as to their talent in the course. In having them do a potion they have done before, I can assess who is at what levels and who shall need help. As well as it will give them an idea as to how I grade. So if you will excuse me. I believe I'm the one teaching the class, and if you have any questions please refrain until after the class is over." He commanded before turning back to the board and continuing to write.

"Professor?" The ministry worker asked again. This time Snape did cringe. "Isn't it supposed to be seven Chizpurfle fangs? Not eight? Eight will cause the potion to explode will it not?"

Severus turned around almost angrily, but kept his temper in check. "The last fang will reduce the effect of Moondew drops, there for allowing it for a more potent dose when taken." He said. "Now once again, I ask that you allow me to teach my class."

"If there is a danger to these students I must put a stop to it." He said. "And an extra Chizpurfle fang will cause the potion to explode."

"Any potion done by a student can explode!" Snape said angrily.

"Still ... I would recommend you stick to the text book." The man said, jotting down some notes on his clip board.

"And I would recommend you leave my class room." He said angrily. The man raised his eyebrows, pushing his glasses back onto his nose with his finger.

"As you wish. But I will be speaking to the minister of the dangers that you are putting these children in." He said before quietly stepping out of the room. Severus rolled his eyes and continued to put the instructions on the board.

"Sir ... is it dangerous the way you're having us do the potion?" A girl asked.

"No ... it's the correct way, he's just a dunderhead!" He said. "And twenty points from ..." He paused and turned to look at the girl who spoke. "Hufflepuff for speaking out of turn." He said finishing off the instructions on the board. "I will expect this potion to be completed, placed in a vial, and put on my desk with your names clearly and legibly marked on them, on my desk by the end of class." He said before sitting down to mark some papers from his class earlier that morning.

((A/N - Ah, the Long awaited Chapter 3. I know it's been 2 years and to be honest I thought I had abandoned it, but I am picking it up again, and looking forward to future chapters. ))


End file.
